It's people that really scare me
by Shadowfax220
Summary: Erotica: A vengeful spirit, a hooker of sorts, an injured brother and some very hot sex...


Disclaimer: No, I don't own um!

_I wrote this in answer to a smut fiction challenge on the Winchester World web site. The challenge: The story must include the following elements: Metallicar, one or both of the boys, a motel, a hooker, and a ghost.  
_

_Enjoy!  
_

**It's people that really scare me**

Tears streamed down her face as she ran her fingers gently over his cheek. He looked so peaceful… to peaceful. "Why," she whispered looking around the room. She didn't need to see it know it was still there still lurking in the room unseen, but waiting.

She looked down again at the still form of the man who'd tried to help her. His long shaggy brown hair now caked with blood. His crumpled form unnaturally still as he lay on his stomach across her lap where he'd fallen when he'd tackled her out of the way in an attempt to protect her from the television that had suddenly come flying across the small room of them motel.

Her hands shaking, she picked up the shotgun he'd dropped. He had fired twice and the double barreled gun was now empty. Nervously she searched his jacket pockets praying for him to have spare shells for the gun. "Damn mister," she muttered as she found yet another pocket. "How many pockets do you have?"

Anxiously she glanced around again as she continued her search. "Finally," She said as her hands grasped the shotgun shells and pulled them out. "What the hell?" she muttered as she looked at them. They were white filled and smelled vaguely of salt. "Whatever the hell they are, they seem to work," she said to herself shaking her head and loading the gun.

She had just finished when it reappeared. Her eyes grew large as she looked at it and fear ate at her soul. Her entire body shook in terror as it slowly approached. She could hear its unearthly cackle as it laughed. The ghostly figure floated closer raising the long length of the knife it held in its hands. Suddenly she remembered the gun. She raised it up her hands still shaking in fright she pulled the trigger. The kick of the gun combined with the shaking of her hands threw off her aim and she missed completely.

She raised the gun again this time holding it against her body to steady her aim. Some of her fear turned to confusion as the ghost began to burn. She pulled the trigger and it suddenly disappeared just as it did when he'd shot it the first time. She reached in his pocket and pulled out two more shells loading them quickly into the gun as she glanced nervously around.

She nearly jumped when a phone abruptly began to ring. It took her a few seconds to realize it was coming from the pocket of the unconscious man lying across her lap and a few more for her to find it. "Sam," the caller said before she could even say hello. "You good?"

Panic shot through Dean as he heard a feminine voice reply. "He…," she said. "He's hurt."

He threw down the shovel and ran to the Impala and within seconds Dean was roaring down the road away from the cemetery and back towards the small town. "Where are you?"

"At the Everyday Motel," said the obviously frightened girl. "He's bleeding… oh God there's so much blood."

Dean floored the accelerator at her words as fear bit into him. "I'm on my way. Where is he bleeding? Is he awake?"

"His head, the TV hit him on the side of the head," she said.

"Listen to me," Dean told the obviously scared girl. "You've got to put pressure on it to stop the bleeding. Find a towel or something and press down hard right where he's bleeding from. Is he awake?"

"I… I can't…" she said shakily.

Dean closed his eyes briefly willing the girl to just do what he said. "Yes, you can," he bit back sternly.

"But what… what if it comes back?"

Dean wanted to shout, he wanted to scream at the girl to just do what the hell he told her too, but he didn't. "It's not going to come back. It's gone, I promise."

Dean rounded another hairpin turn going a lot faster then he should have but trusting his car and his driving abilities to keep it on the road. He had less then two miles to go. She didn't reply, but he heard her moving around hopefully looking for something to put pressure on his brother's injury. "Okay, I… I'm doing it. I'm sorry… I just…" She paused for a minute before continuing. "I'm sacred. He… he's still out cold, but he's breathing and I can feel a pulse."

Dean sighed in relief. "I'm almost there," he told her. "What room are you in?"

"Eighteen. But the door's stuck we… we can't get out," she replied.

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the small motel. It wasn't a traditional motel. The rooms for this motel were more like small cabins, each separated from the other by several yards. He drove down the parking area until he found room eighteen at the far end of the driveway.

"I'm here," he told the girl. "Stay away from the door."

Dean ran up to the door barely stopping before he kicked the door in with one powerful stomp and stepped into the room. He stopped short as he spotted the girl on the floor with Sam she was holding the shotgun pointing in his direction. Her hand was shaking and the gun wavering back and forth as a result.

"Whoa," he said raising his hands and watching her closely. "It's okay, it's me."

Sam was lying across her lap one arm flung out above his head, the other almost wrapped around her small waist. His large form practically pinning her to the back wall of the motel. She was shirtless her lacy black bra barely containing her ample breasts. It took Dean a few seconds to realize she'd removed her shirt to use as a compress for Sam's injury. "He's heavy," she said lowering the gun. "I'm stuck."

Dean sighed as he watched the gun sink to the floor and ran to his brother. "Sam," he said checking him quickly for other injuries. "Sammy."

"He… he saved me. That… that thing it…," she started shaking again as fear crept back into her voice.

"Hey," Dean said grabbing her shoulder. "It's gone. It can't hurt you anymore, okay." She swallowed noticeably and nodded. He lifted her hand away from Sam's head and removed her shirt. "Damn," he said looking at the lump and two inch gash that was going to require stitches. It was bad, but it wasn't too bad. He knew from experience that while there was a lot of blood that was normal for head wounds. "What the hell did you say hit him?" He checked his brother quickly for any other injuries and was relieved to find none.

"The TV it just, it came flying across the room. He pushed me out of the way but it hit him hard. The gun, it was empty and I couldn't find the bullets and I felt it coming back I… I had to search his pockets for the bullets but I found them and then I shot at it, but I missed. My hand wouldn't stay still, it was shaking, my whole body was shaking and it came back again and again but then it just… it burned up and I shot it again and it didn't come back."

Dean looked at the girl, she was babbling but he suspected that was probably just shock setting in. "Hey," he said and when she didn't respond he put his hand on her arm and tried again. "What's your name?"

She felt his strong hand on her arm and looked up into his deep green eyes.

"What's your name?" he asked again.

"Jackie," she said making an effort to stop her body from shaking.

"Jackie," he told her. "I'm Dean."

Both of them were startled when Sam suddenly moaned softly. "He's waking up," Jackie said unnecessarily. "I thought… I was scared that he was…"

"Sam," Dean said turning his brother carefully and pulling him into his arms and off the girl. "Come on Sam open your eyes dude."

"De… Dean," came the soft whisper of a reply as Sam struggled to open his eyes.  
"Sam," Dean said again and was relieved when his brother finally opened his eyes.

"Ja… Jackie, is she…"

"She's fine Sam," Dean replied. "But we need to go."

When Sam's weight was lifted from her Jackie stood and reached for her duffle bag. She pulled out a shirt and pulled it over her shoulders then turned back to the men who had saved her. "Don't… don't we need to call 911. He should go to the hospital."

"I'm fine," Sam said weakly.

"We should leave…," Dean said. "Unless you want to explain this to the cops?"

Jackie looked around the room at the destruction caused by the thing that had attacked them. "I don't think anyone would believe us."

"Come on then," Dean said as he helped Sam stand. A wave of dizziness caused Sam to groan and lean heavily into his brother. "Grab the shotgun honey," Dean told Jackie.

Jackie grabbed her bag and shoved the shotgun into it hiding the rest of it's contents from the boys. She turned just in time to see Sam stumble closer to Dean. Putting the bags strap across her shoulder she went quickly to Sam's side and slipped under his other shoulder. Wrapping her arm around his waist she helped Dean guide him to the door and into back seat of the big black car parked out front.

Sam was safe, his injury stitched up and he was now sleeping on his bunk. Jackie sat on the edge of his bed and moved his long dark locks away from his eyes as he slept.

Dean stood from the other side of his brother's bed, picking up the first aide kit and depositing it on the table. He looked at Jackie and for the first time, he really looked at her. She didn't look like any hooker he'd ever seen before. Besides the tight shirt and black mini skirt she looked innocent, like the girl next door should look.

She was small probably just over five feet tall and her thick curly dark hair hung all the way to the center of her back. She had the near perfect hourglass figure that you hardly ever see anymore. Dean noticed all those things, but most of all he noticed her bloodstained hands were shaking again as she tenderly moved Sam's hair from his face and a single tear streaked down her face.

She'd been quiet the whole time she'd helped him take care of Sam. Not saying a word. Dean had been worried about her, but Sam came first. Sam always came first.

"He…" she said brokenly. "He saved me."

Dean walked around the bed and knelt in front of her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She turned her haunted eyes to his and replied, "Yes… no… I… I don't know."

"Well, that's helpful," Dean said with a grin. "Are you hurt?"

She looked at Sam again and Dean reached up gently putting his fingers on her chin to turn her attention back to him. "He's going to be fine. I promise."

"You're… you're sure?" she asked. "He… he reminds me of my baby brother I… shouldn't we take him to the hospital?"

"He'll be fine, trust me." Dean told her. "Where's your brother, maybe we should call him."

Her eyes suddenly filled with tears that streamed down her face. Her hand came up to wipe them away leaving another smear of blood across her beautiful face.

"Well," Dean said to himself. "That can't be good."

"He… he's gone. They're all gone," she replied.

"I'm sorry," Dean asked because he didn't know what else to say.

Jackie didn't reply she just sat there staring at the blood on her hands.

"Come on," Dean said standing and taking her hand. He led her to the bathroom and turned on the water at the sink. When she just stood there he came up behind her, his arms easily wrapping around her diminutive form and taking her hands in his he pulled them under the warm water. Picking up the bar of soap he lathered her hands and his, wiping away all traces of his brother's blood as he massaged her hands clean.

Jackie looked at herself in the mirror. She was a mess. Blood streaks mingled with smeared mascara ran across her face where she'd rubbed the tears away. Her hair was wild and tangled and there were fresh blood stains on her shirt. The mini skirt that she hated so much was the only thing that was still in any semblance of order.

She saw too that Dean was watching her in the mirror and she was almost surprised to see concern etched on his handsome face. She was touched. He didn't even know her but he was concerned for her, concerned for someone who looked like a whore. She wondered what kind of man he was, what kind of man did it take to do what he and his brother had done.

She closed her eyes and made an effort to get herself under control as he finished with her hands and grabbed a cloth to run under the water. His strong hands gently turned her so she was facing him. When the warm wet cloth touched her face she opened her eyes again and placed her small hand on his much larger one and he stopped and gazed at her.

"I…," she said stuttering slightly before trying again. "I think I need a shower. Please, can I…"

Dean smiled at her. He could tell she was trying to get herself back under control. "Yeah," he said quietly setting down the cloth. He moved to the shower turning it on and getting it ready for her. "Are you going to be okay?" She nodded in answer.

The shower helped… a lot. When she came out of the bathroom wrapped in one of the motel towels because she hadn't thought to bring her bag in with her she was surprised to find him gone. She walked over to Sam's bed, checking to make sure he was still okay.

He moaned softly turning his head towards her his eyes flickering briefly open and closed again. "Shhh," she said again moving the stray locks from his face before rubbing his shoulder gently until he settled back into a quiet slumber. She had just picked up her bag when the key jingled in the lock and the door opened.

Dean stopped in the doorway his eyes going wide at the sight of Jackie wrapped in a towel her long dark hair wet and hanging down around her shoulders framing her face. He'd thought she was pretty before but now he realized she wasn't just pretty, she was downright beautiful.

Jackie felt her face flush as Dean stared at her, his gaze floating up and down her body before resting on her face. She swallowed as she saw the stark desire in his eyes and backed hurriedly into the bathroom closing the door as her pulse began to race. She dressed quickly putting on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before taking a deep breath leaving the bathroom.

She didn't see Dean when she came out but within seconds the door connecting his and Sam's room to the room next door opened and Dean stepped in. "I got the room next door for you, tomorrow we can drop you off wherever you want us to."

Sam moaned again in his sleep tossing his head. Dean went to his side, sitting on the bed next to him. "Sam," he said quietly reaching for the painkillers on the nightstand. "Sam, wake up."

"Dean," Sam said wearily. "Mmm tired."

"I know you are Sam," Dean told him. "But you know the drill. I'm gonna wake you two hours dude, just to make sure." He spilled a few pills into his hand and helped his brother sit up long enough to take them before checking his wound. "Okay Sammy," he said. "You can go back to sleep now." Sam's eyes were already closing and he was asleep before Dean covered him back up.

Jackie turned and went into her room. She sat on the edge of the bed tired, but knowing she'd never be able to sleep. So far she had avoided thinking about the thing that had attacked her, but now… everything was so quiet, she was alone and everything that happened suddenly struck her. Her hands started shaking again the quivering climbing up her arms until her whole body was once again quaking.

She climbed up onto the bed drawing her knees up to her chest holding herself tight trying to stop shaking. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the ghostly figure slowly advancing.

"Hey," Dean said from the doorway. "How you doing?"

Jackie looked at him thoughtfully. "What um… what was it?"

Dean sat on the bed next to her. "A vengeful spirit," he told her truthfully.

"You mean a ghost?"

"Yeah," he told her. "A nasty one."

"Why me?" she asked quietly. "Why was it after me?"

"It wasn't after you in particular, just someone in your, um… profession."

"But I never… I didn't…" she said forlornly.

"What?" he asked when she didn't continue.

"Nothing," she said looking away. "Somehow I think this isn't the first ghost you've… dealt with Dean."

"It's not," Dean replied.

"How do you sleep, how do you go on after something like that?" She was calming again, his presence alone was a huge comfort.

"Because I know it's gone and it's not coming back. I destroyed it, I promise," he told her. "You should try and get some sleep."

Jackie nodded at him and lay down. Dean pulled the covers up just as he'd done for his brother, covering her to her chin. He reached over to turn off the light. "Don't," Jackie said sharply. "Please, leave it on and… the door, can you leave it open?" He did as she asked and she heard him moving around in the room next door and though she'd doubted it would happen she did eventually slip into a fitful slumber.

Dean woke, his hand wrapping automatically around the knife under his pillow as he listened for what had disturbed him. His eyes met those of his brother as Sam too came awake. Then he heard it again, a soft mewing noise coming from Jackie's room. Dean sat up taking his knife he headed for the door separating the rooms. Sam too sat up, his hand grabbing at his head and stifling a moan at the pain and nausea that assailed him as he did. Dean motioned his brother back down on the bed. "I got her," he said quietly. "Go back to sleep… and take some more painkillers my head hurts just looking at you!"

"Cute," Sam whispered back rolling his eyes and instantly regretting it as the room spun with the action. He lay back down and closed his eyes intending to go back to sleep.

"Sam," Dean reminded him quietly. "Take the pills."

"Nag, nag, nag," Sam replied reaching for the pills. "You're worse then a woman you know that."

Dean slipped quietly into Jackie's room approaching her bed. She was tossing back and forth making the same pitiful mewing noise that woke him. He set the knife down on the nightstand and sat on the bed next to her. "Jackie," he called softly but she continued to toss and turn. He reached out and gently put his hand on her shoulder the way he always did to calm Sam's dreams. Her reaction was immediate and unexpected. She woke screaming her wide eyes staring at Dean as she backed away from him.

"Shhh, Jackie," he said. "Hey… hey it's okay, it's me."

Recognition flared within her deep brown eyes and she flung herself into his arms burying her face in his bare chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Sam watched from the doorway, lowering the gun he'd picked up when Jackie had screamed. He saw the flicker of surprise briefly cross Dean's face when Jackie flung herself at him. He saw Dean's arms gently wrap around the trembling girls slight frame before glancing his way. He grinned at the bewildered look on Deans' face before closing the connecting door and leaving his brother to deal with the girl's fears.

Dean sat on the bed pulling the diminutive girl up onto his lap, one arm wrapped around her body drawing her close the other running through her long dark hair again and again, "Shhh its okay," he told her more then once not knowing what else to say. "It's was just a dream, its over."

It took several minutes, but slowly she stopped shaking and turned her head up to look at him. He looked down at her silently again realizing how beautiful she was. He gazed into her eyes and watched as they darkened lustfully and his eyes widened in surprise when her hand came up reaching behind him and pulled his head down. She rose to meet him capturing his lips with hers and kissing him furiously.

Her hands raced across his chest exploring every inch of his exposed skin in frenzied desire. She reached lower pulling at his shorts in a frantic demand as she ground her hips and bottom against him making him rock hard with desire. He groaned with need as her whole body rubbed against him. He reached down and pulled her shirt over her head exposing her bare breasts.

Jackie arched her back in invitation and Dean turned, laying her down on the bed kneeling over her to explore the wonders of her slim tight form. He bent his head down reaching her neck kissing and nipping his way down lower. She moaned when he reached her perky breasts and practically purred when he lapped at one, circling the dark center with his tongue before taking it into his mouth and suckling while his hand alternated between massaging and flicking her other nipple.

Jackie's hands wrapped in Dean's hair pushing at him, trying to force his hot wet mouth lower on her body. She practically growled when he continued to lavish attention on her breast instead of where she wanted it, where she needed it. He tortured her until she was begging for more, begging him to go lower. She nearly cried when he lifted his head from her chest and began making his way back up her body to her lips.

"No!" She gasped when he released her, lifting off her completely and knelt beside her. For a second she though he was going to leave her. "Oh God don't…" she said "Don't stop, please."

He grinned down at her, "Stop?" he said as his eyes darkened. "Sweetheart, I'm just getting started." He lowered his head again to her breast this time nuzzling the valley between them enjoying the feel of them as they rubbed along his face. He reigned kisses down her body until he reached her navel. "Hmmm," he said "What have we here? An innie, I like innie's."

Jackie gasped again as he once more straddled her, this time with his head down by her navel and his waist practically in her face. His tongue darted out teasing her belly tasting the sensitive center of her stomach. She moaned in pleasure as he continued to torment her.

Even through his shorts Dean felt Jackie's hot breath blowing on his groin as she enjoyed his actions. He lowered his waist practically rubbing his shorts in her face. He was rewarded when she reached up and pulled at his shorts dragging them down, freeing his engorged member. He kicked them off him and moaned as her breath blew directly on his shaft.

Jackie's eyes widened at the size of him, she panted heavily as she studied him, reaching up tentatively her fingers grazing along his shaft. She felt his entire body tremble at her soft touch and grinned. Becoming bolder she wrapped her small hand around his thick shaft rubbing her thumb up and along the large vein that stood out so boldly. He moaned as she reached the very tip and ran her thumb in a quick, slick circular motion around it, watching intently as a single bead of white escaped and dribbled down the length of him.

Dean's whole body clenched when she reached up and lapped at the sensitive tip of his manhood. He moaned, nearly coming undone when she wrapped her hot wet lips around him and began to suckle while her hands danced magically along his shaft. He became lost in the feel of her mouth on him, lost in the sensations rippling through his body.

Jackie felt her own need growing. Never in a million years would have thought she could feel like this with a man. Never would she have though to have this much control over a man. She released him listened to the groan that escaped him and the soft spoken, "No," that quickly followed. Running her tongue up his shaft she gripped his sack in her hand and squeezed gently while raising her hips reminding him what she too wanted and laughing softly when his face once again pressed into her stomach and working his way lower.

She took him into her mouth again as his hands gripped her hips pushing down her shorts and forcing them from her body. When the rough feel of his shadowed cheeks rubbed the inside of her thighs forcing her legs apart, she moaned her pleasure around his shaft. And when his tongue darted out making a circle of her feminine folds before sinking into the depths of her core she bucked wildly as she lost control and came bursting into his lips.

Dean lapped at her offering taking in every sweet drop of ecstasy as her body trembled from the power of her release. He continued his exploration of her body tasting every inch of her most feminine parts. Lavishing attention on her sensitive nub until she was shivering with need, trembling with a mind blowing desire.

Dean pulled himself out of her mouth before she could complete her task. He chuckled when she growled at him and reversed his position on her. He bent down and took control of her mouth again tasting himself in her and sharing with her the taste of her own body.

He used his knee to spread her legs further apart before pressing himself against her entrance pushing gently, basking in the glory of her tightness. "My God woman you are so tight!" he told her.

Jackie's hands dug into the blankets as he pressed into her. She groaned as he began to fill her, bucking her hips trying to force him deeper.

Dean's eyes widened in surprise when his slow forward motion was stopped by her natural barrier. He pulled back lifting off her and looking into her eyes. "Jackie," he said breathlessly. "Is this you're first time?" Jackie nodded thrusting her hips upwards trying to force him to continue. "But I thought…," he said.

"Please," she demanded impaling herself on his shaft again.  
Dean ran his hand down the side of her face. "Are you sure honey?" he asked.

"Yes!" she demanded. "Please."

He held her tight, forcing her to lie still as he pushed into her again pausing briefly as he reached her barrier. Looking at her once more making sure this is what she wanted before he pulled back again and pushed hard shoving himself deeply into her.

Jackie bit back a scream at the painful pleasure as he burst past her barrier and filled her completely. She tried to push against him the need to feel his shaft sliding in and out of her paramount in her mind, but Dean held her still. She whimpered in frustration as he refused to allow her to move. "Dean please," she begged.

He raised himself off her slowly withdrawing watching her closely for signs of discomfort before plunging himself back into her tight velvet sheath.

Jackie moaned as she felt him sliding in and out of her, his long thick shaft filling her again and again increasing her pleasure as he increased his pace. She lifted her hips forcing him deeper grinding herself against him in frenzied need. The feel of his sac as it bounced on her bottom each time he drove into her was driving her crazy. And when his arm snaked under her head pulling her up high enough to nibble at her exposed throat she burst around him screaming out her pleasure until he clamped his mouth to hers silencing her the best way he knew how.

Her powerful release pushed him over the edge and Dean followed her into the arms of ecstasy driving himself into her fiercely forgetting, in his own potent climax, that it was her first time. As the last ripples of his pleasure ripped through him he heard her soft whimper. He lifted off her withdrawing from her as he saw tears trickling down her face. His eyes widened at the sight and he mentally kicked himself at his thoughtlessness. "Jackie, sweetheart," he said fearfully. "I'm sorry… did I hurt you?"

Jackie looked up at him with a smile. "Yes," she told him.

Dean swallowed unsure what he should do or say. "I…"

Jackie reached up placing one finger across his lips silencing him with a smile. "But only for a second and then you made me feel like I was in heaven. I never imagined it would be this good. Will it feel that good every time?"

Relief flooded though him. "Yeah," he told her simply. "It will."

"Then, can we do that again?" she asked.

"Yes," he said "But, I… I thought you were a…"

She grinned at him. "A hooker?"

Dean had the decency to blush at her statement. "Yeah," he told her.

"I'm not," she told him.

"I know," he replied. "I kind of figured that out all by myself. If you're not a hooker, what were you doing out there tonight?"

"I'm a cop," she said surprising him further. "I was trying to find the person who was killing those girls."

Dean's eyes widened in surprise. "Alone?" Dean asked and rubbed palm over his face frantically trying to figure out how to get out of the mess he seemed to be in right now.

"Yes," she said. "This is a small town Dean and since I'm the only police officer on the books I usually work alone. If I need help I ask the sheriff to send a deputy."

"You could have been killed!" Dean told her.

"I was prepared for anything," she replied then thought about what had attacked Sam and herself in the motel room. "Well, just about anything. I don't think anyone would have been prepared for what attacked us. You said it was a... a ghost, a vengeful spirit." Dean nodded. "Why did it leave? Where did it go?" She asked.

"It's gone. It's at rest now, or in hell or where ever they go when we destroy them."

"How? How do you destroy a ghost?" she asked.

"You have to salt and burn the bones," he answered honestly.

She shook her head. "How…," she asked. "How do you know about this stuff?"

"Well," he told her. "You have you're job and I have mine."

Jackie shook her head. "You know," she said. "It's funny. Thieves, murderers, drug dealers… those things I can deal with, but this… how do you sleep at night knowing something like that is out there?"

Dean laughed. "Ghosts, vampires, demons... those things I can deal with. It's people that really scare me."

Jackie's eyes widened as he spoke. "Demons? Vampires?" she asked. "You know what, never mind just… don't tell me anymore I do not want to know. What I want is for you to prove to me what you said earlier."

Confused Dean asked, "Prove what?"

"That it will feel that good every time," she said in a deep sultry voice.

Dean smirked and replied, "Oh that I can prove."

**A/N – Well? What did you think? Please review!**


End file.
